Field of Invention
This invention relates to retractable vehicle debris deflectors that can deflect a rotating wheel's tangentially thrown debris.
Prior Art
Relevant prior art includes:
U.S. Patents
U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,760—Retractable Mud Guard
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,431—Retractable Mud Flap
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,102—Adjustable Vehicular Wheelwell Skirts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,122B1—Retractable Mud Flap Assembly
U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,920B2—Retractable Wheel and Track Covers
2010/0217490A1—Retractable Wheel Covers
U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,304B2—Retractable Mud Flap for Vehicles